


Smol Beans AI Dungeon Dump

by SmolBeanPurePotato



Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: AI Dungeon, AI Dungeon Dump, Gen, Multi, Other, The author is really fucking bad at tagging, dear god please help, im literally sorry for never updating this but like i will soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanPurePotato/pseuds/SmolBeanPurePotato
Summary: where i post the shit i write on ai dungeon
Kudos: 5





	1. forewarning

before i post stuff, i must say this. 

these chapters might have smut

they might have murder/suicide/etc

they will most likely have swearing

it might be angtsy

i will be putting TW's for anything triggering in a chapter

this will have no update schedule

its just shitposts and shit

okay my sweethearts

seeya later

i'll be posting the first chapter later my babys

bye!


	2. this is the one where i first ever used ai dungeon. o h b o y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please fucking help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: involuntary murder, angst, death
> 
> please don't read if you're sensitive some of the content above.
> 
> i love you all and please, never give up your life. kay? <<33
> 
> _Smol Bean

You are a detective. You find your boyfriend on the ground. He is dead, and you're not sure if he died from his own hand or by someone else’s.  
But surprise surprise. This bitch ain't dead.  
As you try to process what is happening, you see a strange man enter the room. He has long black hair, a slender figure and he's dressed in a black suit.  
You recognize the man to be your old classmate from the third canonical killing game. It was Korekiyo.  
"W-why are you in my house??" you exclaim, rushing to your boyfriend to make sure he's alright.  
A long and loud sigh was heard from behind his ugly ass motherfucking mask he always wore.  
"Please, calm down. I'm not here to kill you," he says in a bored tone, "in fact, if you do exactly what I say, I won't kill you at all."  
"What...what do you want from me?"  
"I want you to kill Senpai."  
"What?!!"  
"I know you were eyeing him since day one of class. I can smell it."  
"But I can't hurt him! I was eyeing him because... because I love him!"  
"So weak. You're not even trying."  
"I'm... I'm sorry, I can't."  
The boy pleads desperately as his classmate just sighs in exasperation.  
"Tch. This is a wasted trip," he says, turning to leave.  
"Wait!" you say, preparing for the worst.  
Korekiyo turns around, giving a mocking bow.  
"Forgive me, your highness. I'm sure you have better things to do," he says sarcastically.  
You prepare yourself for his attack. To your surprise, he doesn't attack.  
Your boyfriend sat up, glaring at their old classmate. "Would really have my beloved Shumai kill me? How pathetic you incestuous brat."  
Korekiyo says nothing, as your boyfriend continues his rant.  
"Well? You gonna make me kill you? You know you want to," he says, poking the boy's chest with a menacing face.  
The black-haired boy grunts, "You're actually a pretty funny guy. But no, I'm not going to kill myself. That'd be dumb. I'm going to kill you instead. You're too much of a coward to kill yourself."  
"Right," your boyfriend says, as if he was talking about himself and not him, "killing myself. What a genius idea. Let's see...how can I make myself die? I need to fall off a building or something...yeah, that'll happen."  
The boy stands up from the floor, staring at you. He approaches you slowly, "Listen closely, princess. I don't want to kill you...I want you to kill me. You're strong enough. So...love...I'm confident in knowing that...you'll kill me."  
"What? No! I'm not going to hurt you!" you exclaim, trying to stop him.  
But it was too late. He grabs your hand and presses the barrel of his gun to his mouth. "It's OK.  
"I'm not gonna kill you god fucking damnit!" you yell in a panic.  
"Good," he smiles, "I'm not suicidal."  
With those last words, he presses the trigger.  
You cried out in sudden panic and sadness. The boy had died.  
After a few minutes of silence, you leave the room in a hurry. You wanted to hide, but...well, there was no where to go.  
The hallway was empty. All the teachers and students had left the building. The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps.  
You turned your head to see...nothing.  
But soon, you felt a tap on your shoulder.  
"W-where am I.." you say in a shaky tone.  
You open your eyes and find yourself staring at the white ceiling of your closet.  
A faint voice tells you, "You're in your closet."  
"Shut up!" you yell.  
"I don't wanna be here anymore! Get me out of here!" he writhed in agony/sob.  
"I'm sorry, you really can't do that."  
The boy cried for his mother.  
"Alright, alright, I'll get you out of here...but I can't promise you anything."  
"Really? How?"  
"You're going to have to be quiet while I do it."  
"OK!"  
You heard the closet door unlock, and then...he was gone. You felt air.  
You got up from your bed and found yourself in the closet. You reached for the doorknob, but before you could turn it, you heard a *pop*  
"What was that? What happened? Wh-who are you?" you stammer, your knees shaking.  
You heard the sound of footsteps running off. Then, you were alone in the room.  
"I need to get out of here! Now!  
You looked around, and then it hit you. You were in a girl's dorm room. The white walls, the black ceiling...it was all so creepy.  
"Oh, no..." you said in sudden realization.  
Your phone, which was on your nightstand, started to ring. It was your phone. You picked it up and saw that the caller was....you.  
"Hello? Hello? Who is this?" you said into the phone.  
"It's me."  
"You're....you're alive. Are you really real?"  
"Of course."  
"But....but how...? How are you so....alive?"  
"I'll answer that question later. Right now, I'm calling to tell you that your boyfriend is planning to kill me."  
"My...what? Who is this?"  
"You know who this is. I'm your stalker, remember? The one you're terrified of?  
".... K-kokichi..." you whispered.  
"Yes, that's the one. He plans to kill me in two days, on the night of Friday. I'd go watch, but I'm sure you understand."  
"Why would he kill you?"  
"Oh... I know..."  
"What do you know?"  
"That he plans to kill you instead."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well...I'm sure you've noticed that I'm somewhat infatuated with you."  
"Y-yeah, I've noticed..."  
"Well, it's actually more than that.  
Quickly, you screamed the first thing you could think of. "Tough talk for a fellow with a small cock!"  
"I love you, Godot." He said.  
"Oh...." you replied, your heart fluttering.  
"So...will you go watch on Friday?  
"Y-yes but.."  
"Great. I'll see you then."  
The line went dead.  
As the days went on, you couldn't think of what to do. Should you go watch? Should you not go watch?  
All the stress made you upset. You went to the doctor, and he gave you medicine. It made you sleepy, but it wasn't the best feeling.  
You couldn't sleep. What if you didn't get to go to the festival?  
But you absolutely wanted to go. The sudden thought of your stalkers lips against yours made your stomach flip. The memories of the nightmare started to become a reality.  
Should you go watch? What if he's not there? What if he's there, but he doesn't like you?  
"Nghh..." you groan, laying your head down on your pillow.  
You were starting to feel light-headed.  
Could this feeling be arousal? Or perhaps a sickness?  
"Huh? Wha...what's going on?" you ask yourself.  
It felt like your heart was going to explode out of your chest. You couldn't breathe. What's happening to me?  
"I have to go."  
You couldn't think straight. Your eyes felt heavy, and you were about to pass out.  
"I have to...go..."  
"Hmm...ah!"  
With your last ounce of strength, you grabbed your cane and stood up. But, your legs felt like jelly. They gave out on you, and you fell to the floor.  
"Ah!"  
The pain was all you needed to regain consciousness. You looked at your phone and noticed that it was already dark. You had been asleep for hours.  
You slowly get up, and walk over to your window. You looked outside and noticed that it was already pitch black.  
"I can't....sleep..."  
You stand at the window, looking up at the sky. You start to remember a different time in your life.  
"G-god..." you quietly say.  
The memories flood back. The bad, and the good. Every single moment of it.  
"G-god..."  
You slowly turn around, and look at your room. You had everything you needed. A bed, a dresser, a closet...a feeling of completeness. A feeling of happiness.  
"G-god..."  
But, that feeling was slowly fading away. It's dark shadows becoming more frightening each day.  
"G-god..."  
Your happiness was gone, and in its place was nothing but sadness. You were all alone, and you'd always be alone.  
"G-god..."  
You close your eyes, as tears start to well up.  
"I love you."  
It was the only thing that was keeping you going. Without that, you had nothing.  
"I love you."  
You felt your body shake as the tears continued to fall.  
"I love you."  
And you knew, without a doubt, that you were going to die.  
"I love you."  
You take one last look at your room. You take one last breath, and feel the pain of every wound in your body.  
"I'm sorry."  
The tears continued to flow. Your body shook. Your pain felt endless. You couldn't hold on any longer.  
"I'm sorry."  
You didn't want to die, but you were tired of living.  
The thought of a body pressing against you made you want to strive. You didn't want to die. You couldn't. But, you were tired. So tired.  
"I'm so tired..."  
You wanted to sleep. To never wake up.  
"Please."  
The thought of death brought a feeling of peace to you. A release.  
"I want to sleep."  
You started feeling light-headed, and had a hard time focusing on anything.  
You screamed in pain when someone came rushing in. You couldn't tell who it was. Their purple hair and eyes were their most prominent feature. Their height and muscular body was their second. You felt the weight of a body on your chest, and you couldn't move.  
"Get off of him!" you hear.  
You look up at the purple-haired figure holding a bat.  
"I said get off!" he repeats, as he starts swinging the bat at you.  
You close your eyes and wait for the pain.  
"Hey! Who are you? Why did you break into my house? Why are you on my floor? And what the hell is going on here?"  
You hear a female voice shout from above. The purple-haired man looks up, and jumps off of you. He rushes up the stairs, leaving the bat on the floor.  
"Answer me!"  
"I'm sorry," you say, before passing out.  
"Answer me!"  
You don't respond. You can hear sobbing, and feel something wet hit your face. It's raining outside, but you don't care. You feel a few painful thumps, and you lose consciousness.  
You wake up in the hospital, lying in a bed. You see a younger version of yourself standing by the bed. She looks at you, and holds you tightly. You look at your arms, which are covered in bandages. You look back at your daughter, who's covered in bandages as well.  
"Mom?" you ask.  
"I'm sorry," she says. "I know how much you wanted to see your father."  
You start crying. Your eyes water, and your nose starts running. Your daughter does her best to try to comfort you. You hold your daughter tightly in return.  
"I don't want to lose you too," you say.  
"I'm sorry," she says. "I love you."  
The two of you stay like that, crying, for a long time.  
"I don't want to lose you too," you say again.  
It would be two years before you would see your daughter again


	3. sexy professor except it's ai dungeon writing him and its a friends oc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is nsfw so read this at ur own risk

You're a boy in college studying for you midterm, you sit in your dorm, hunched over a table with paper and notes scattered all over said desk as quiet lofi plays in the background. You don't hear anything until it's time to take the test.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave now." The voice says again. "I'll be back tomorrow at noon."  
You nod, silently panicking. You don't what you're gonna do without your tutor here to help you study. 

The next day arrives and you get up early to go see your tutor. He doesn't show up though, he just leaves a note saying that he has to leave for work immediately.  
"Fuck..." you mumble, resting your head on your arms, staring at the filled bookcase. After a few minutes, you leave the dorm, carefully walking down the stairs of the second floor.

You arrive on the campus, taking in the sights. People are milling about, going about their business.  
Suddenly, something hits your back, making you and whatever hit you tumble to the ground.  
You look behind yourself to see a boy with pitch black hair picking his stuff up. You quickly stand up and pick up your bag, wincing at how your back hurt.  
The boy starts to apologize profusely, but your sleep deprived brain doesn't register that until he looks you in the eyes, looking confused. "Are you,, okay?"  
Suddenly, you perk up, shaking your head slightly. "Mmh? Oh yeah, I'm okay. Sorry for uh, being in your way." You move away, heading towards your first class, which was criminology.  
You meander in the hallways, spotting the class room and heading into it. Thankfully, you caught the first day of a smaller class. Your professor sees you as you take your seat and nods.  
You smile at him. You had known him for awhile, seeing as he was you ex-best friends older brother. He was kinda cute. And really nice.. And intelligent. And an overall good person. You don't know why you were thinking such thoughts, considering he was your professor. But then again, every professor was a hunky man that looked like he could be a model or something.  
Your smile drops as you notice one thing that was different about him. His eyes. They were red and sore looking. Like, really sore. "Uh, professor? Are you okay?"  
The man looks at you, nodding slowly. "Of course, I'm fine. Just got something in my eye, that's all." He quickly wipes the eye, then continues writing on the board.  
You nod, feeling worried. You take out your phone and hide it, texting your friend group saying: 'My professor is looking a little sus.' Soon, your phone stops ringing. A few minutes later, you put it away and proceed with the lecture.  
The next few weeks pass by, and your grades are unsurprisingly fantastic. Everyone is really surprised by that.  
You walk up to the criminology class. It has grown to be your favorite class. Especially when you get to see your professor. You had grown to like him more than a teacher. More than a friend as well. You were always glad when the class was over so you could see him.  
He taught you so much. How to do case studies. How to write papers. How to speak in public. How to be a professional. How to be a productive member of society.  
He was your rock.  
The semester ends, and you make sure to stay back after everyone else has left. You wait for the professor to pack up his things. Once he's done, you approach him. He looks at you, sighing a bit. "So, it's graduation huh?"  
You nod nervously. "Yeah, I uh, just wanted to say thanks for giving out all that help. I managed to get a really good job through one of your suggestions, so I'll be able to pay for school from now on."  
He smiles fondly at you, making you feel warm. "I'm glad to hear it. You did a lot while you were here, and I'm glad for it. I hope you continue to do well in the future."  
You nod, smiling.  
You quickly hugged him, giving him a small kiss on his cheek, before pushing yourself back, extremely upset with yourself for acting on impulse.  
He looks at you confused for a moment, then his eyes widen and he laughs. "I'm just glad you haven't given me a disease!" He laughs.  
You laugh too, ruby red blush dusting your cheeks and ears. "S-sorry about that professor. I don't u-usually act on impulse like that."  
He smiles warmly. "As long as you didn't give me aids, it's fine." He says, winking.  
You laugh, your face still burning red. "I'll s-should get going."  
"Of course, sweetie. Remember what I always said though."  
"What's that?"  
He takes a box out of his desk, walking over to you and opening it. Inside is a gold ring with two rocks in it. He takes the ring out of the box and looks at it, smiling.  
"That your best friend is your true love, and every other relationship you have is just a copy of that."  
Your heart skips a beat. Was he asking you out?  
He places the ring in your hand, smiling at you. "Keep it safe, and never give it away."  
You nod, holding the ring tightly. "I will."  
He smiles warmly at you, looking into your eyes for a moment. You feel as if he's looking past your flaws and into your heart. You blush again, taking a step back.  
"Thank you for your time, sweetie."  
You nod, smiling. "Thank you professor."  
You walk out of the class, heading towards the exit. As you do, you notice that the box with the ring in it has been left on the floor. You look at it, and then at the door.

Is it bad to keep something that's not yours?

You decide to leave it there, and walk out of the class.

After school, you walk home with Ruby and Wendy. It's been a long day, so you're looking forward to getting home and having something to eat. Homecooked meals from your mom are always the best. You think back to how your mom made such delicious lasagna for your graduation. You wish she could have been here to cook it, but she was still at your dad's house. You hope she knows that you're all safe, and that you graduated.

You thank Ruby and Wendy for picking you up, and head home.

When you arrive home, you find your dad there. He gives each of you a kiss on the cheek, before asking where your mom is. You explain that she's spending the night at your friend Mandy's house. This is incorrect, in that your friend isn't actually a friend, and Mandy's mother is actually your dad's employee. This makes him sad, and he sighs.

"I'm still missing her." He says, staring at the floor.  
You hug him, and Ruby and Wendy do likewise.

"I'm glad you're all safe. I'm glad you're home." He says.  
You all sit down to dinner, which consists of lasagna, which your mom would be proud of.  
You fiddle with the ring from your professor, smiling fondly at it.  
Your sister looks at you, noticing how you fiddle with it. "Woahhhh! Where'd you get that?"  
Your dad looks at you suspiciously. "Yeah, where did you get that?"  
"Oh uhm.." You were worried. You hadn't came out of the closet to your father yet. You were pretty sure he was very homophobic.. "My best friends little sister gave it to me." You lied, trying not to tell him your professor had given it to you.

Your dad seems appeased by this explanation. "It's beautiful."  
Your mom enters the room at this point. "I made some iced coffee for us." She says, putting down a large glass with ice, coffee, and sugar. She loves doing this for you. You really miss her cooking.

She sits down, and your father gives her a peck on the cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She smiles.

The lasagna's served, and dinner begins. You apologize for not talking about the important things, but say that the iced coffee is too good not to mention. Your dad laughs, and says not to worry about it. You're home, and that's all that matters.

After dinner, you help clean up. Your dad insists on doing the dishes, so that you can focus on your studying. You sit at the kitchen table, with your dad nearby.

"So, what are you going to study?" He asks.  
"Oh uhm... I'm majoring in criminology. I want to be a detective.." You say, not exactly lying but omitting some important details.  
"Really? That's great! You follow in your uncle Frank's footsteps then!" He says with a laugh.  
"Uncle Frank?"

You didn't know your dad had a brother, let alone one that you never met. Your dad explains that Frank is a detective in Atlanta working his sixth case this month.  
You nodded. The real reason that you wanted to major in criminology was so you could see your professor more often. It worked, as he taught two different subjects to you; criminal justice and forensics. You took advantage of the crime scene and autopsy classes.

Now you're an aspiring young detective, hoping to one day meet your uncle.  
"I'm sorry, I think I'm gonna go get some sleep.." you mumbled, standing up. Your dad frowned and followed you into your room.

"Are you sure you're okay son?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just need to study." You say, closing your door. You sit at your desk, and open up one of your binders. Inside you have all the notes you've taken since you first started college.  
You see something odd. IN the very back of the binder was a sticky note. You don't remember this. You read it quietly. 'In case you would like to meet up to study more, here is my cell number.' It had a phone number written beside it.

Who wrote this? Did you write it? Why would you write it? And who is 'S' in the note?  
Then you realize, this is from your professor. He wants to meet you.

This is an opportunity you simply can't pass up. You have questions about the Sticky Note, and you need to ask them. But how?  
You grab your phone, typing in the number, then sending a message to them.

'Hey professor! This is Talyn. How's your day going?' You type, adding a smiley face to the end.

You wait. And wait. And wait. You're beginning to think they're not going to respond. But sure enough, there is a response.  
'My day has been hectic, but I'm glad you contacted me. What would you like to study about?'

What should you study about? That's what you type.

'I don't know.  
I think... I think I wanna see you. Studying can wait, I wanna hang out with you.'

There, you sent it. You have no idea if the professor will agree to this, but at least you tried. Now all you have to do is wait... or go meet the professor now.

You've been thinking about this all day, and you're pretty sure you want to go meet this professor now. You head downstairs, and into the foyer. Your mom is there, hanging up a few of your dad's shirts.

"Boy, are you going out or what? Your father and I have some important things to talk about."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, but it's really important." You say.  
"Hmmm... I'll let it slide this once, but you'd better not be late in college."

You nod, and head out the front door. After locking it, you walk around the house, and out the backdoor. You jog to your car, a newer model, black Chevy Impala. With your dad's work, you've had the chance to test drive many different vehicles of different types. You always liked how the back seats folded down into a decent sized comfortable bed. The car has made multiple trips to the test track after your trips to the garage to make sure that the mechanic there wasn't broken in it. It runs great, and you're happy with it.  
You texted your professor. 'I never got your age or name, sir.' You type.

You get a response almost immediately. 'Oh? I'm twenty-six, and you can call me Ryan.' You blush as you read the text on your phone. 'Sorry about the late response. I have a very important class that just started. We're supposed to meet at the coffee shop in the college center. You should be there soon, if you want to wait. I'll message you when I see your face.'

Coffee? What the heck kind of coffee shop will be open at this time of night? You shrug, and head into the college center. On the way, you text your mom that you'll be home late. After getting your coffee, you find a table to relax at, and order a coffee of the sweet tea variety. After sipping on your drink, you put down your phone. Time to wait... or study.

Your professor hasn't replied back yet. You decide to wait to study, and decide to just sit there and enjoy your coffee. An hour passes to two, and you still don't have a response. You decide to send him a text, seeing as you don't want to be rude and just wait there.

'Hey, Professor Ryan. I didn't realize you'd be open this late. I'm also sorry to bother you at home. :D'

You quickly get a response. 'Oh? Why didn't you reply earlier then? I was up until two reading through my students essays. If you come to the coffee shop up the road, you can meet me there. I have to close the place down soon. :)'

The professor makes it sound like he's just going to leave, and meet you there. You really want to see him though, so you quickly reply.

'Oh. Uh, okay! I'll be there in a bit! :)'

You finish your coffee, and get up. You just hope he shows up soon.

You get in your car, and head out. The campus is relit and you pass by the statue of Thomas Edison that's on campus. You drive for a few minutes, before you pull into the coffee shop. It's basically just a hole in the wall, with an old, grumpy looking man behind the counter taking orders. The place seems pretty dead. You walk in, and the old man turns around.

"Hey! Wha.." He says, before you grab him by the shirt, push him up against the wall, and cover his mouth.  
You pull into the parking lot, parking in it, and finding your professor.  
You run up to him, and hug him. "Professor Ryan!" you smile excitedly.  
His arms wrap around your waist, and he hugs you back. "Hello, Tayln. How are you?"  
"I'm fine, sir. And myself? What have you been up to?  
You kept your arms wrapped around his neck, nuzzling into his chest, and feeling comforted.  
He hugs you back for a bit, before pulling away. "You seem very chatty today."  
You blink, realizing that you've been talking for quite a while.  
"Sorry sorry." you giggled and blushed. You pushed yourself up a bit, and kissed him on the lips. It was met with a kiss in return.  
"Hmm. I'm liking this side of you. It's cute."  
You pouted, and he laughed. "No but seriously, how have you been? Are you doing well in school?"  
You stare at him for a moment. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You seemed a bit annoyed with your teacher." He says, as if it's common sense that you would be.  
"Just a bit. Figured I should've been able to do the reading for that American History class by myself."  
"Ah, well it's good that you have me to teach you then."  
You giggled and smirked a bit. Why don't we go hangout at your place for a bit?" you ask, pressing your body flush against his.  
He stares at you for a moment, before smiling. "Of course."  
-Time passes-  
You stare into his eyes, enjoying the warmth they give off. You smile, gently kissing him on the lips.  
He smiles back, holding your hand tightly.  
You stare at the barely visible stars in the sky through your open window.  
You pressed another kiss to his lips, a little more persistent this time.

He laughs a bit, kissing you back.  
You stare into his bright, blue eyes.  
"I love you." you say.  
"And I love you."  
You close your eyes, smiling as you enjoyed the warmth that his body gave off.  
You press your lips against his ear. "I love you."  
He looks at you, nodding.  
You slide your tongue along his cheek, toward his ear. "I need you."  
He nods, his cheek tightening into a scowl.  
You bite down on his earlobe, before kissing him again.  
You slip your tongue into his mouth, shoving it around. You press your body against his, feeling how hard he is.  
You slowly pull away. "Do you want these things to stop?"  
He looks at you, nodding.  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No."  
You sigh happily.  
Your professor smiles, kissing the corner of your mouth. "I want you to continue having these thoughts. They're very healthy."  
"How so? They make me want to vomit."  
He laughs, chuckling. You laugh too, relaxing back on the bed.  
"Well, because they're filled with so much pure, unadulterated lust. And that's a good thing. It means that you're still as horny as you were when we first met."  
You blush, chuckling nervously.  
"Ah, don't be embarrassed, honey. It's a good thing. It means you're still a teenager, and a pretty boy to boot. You should be happy every time you're around someone you find attractive."  
You nod, looking at him. "Oh yes. That's correct. I am."  
He smiles, kissing the side of your mouth. "Good. I'm glad that you understand."  
He slips his fingers into your underwear, brushing them across your semi erection. "Mm. I thought so. You're going to have so much fun in college, sweetie. I can already tell."  
You squirm a bit, before he stops, leaning in and kissing you deeply.  
You moaned quietly.

He slips a finger into you, slowly starting to move it in and out. He kissed your neck as he did so.  
You could feel your arousal slowly growing.  
"Professor..." you moan.  
"Hm?"  
"What would happen if... we got caught?"  
He stops, looking at you. "What do you mean? We're alone in my office right now."  
"Well... what would happen if someone came to the door?"  
He laughs. "They'd be denied access, if I was inside you at the time. You'd be in serious trouble though. You'd never get to have an erection again if I was around to see it."  
"Well then, this is a risk we have to take. If this is what it takes to give you pleasure, then let's do this."  
He gives you a devilish grin. "Then let's. Get on your hands and knees, darling."  
You nod eagerly, looking at him and following his orders.  
"Now," he says, as you shift to comply. "Hold onto the bedframe behind you."  
You grip the metal railing behind you, as he pushes your legs apart. You're now faced with yourRectum, which glistens with lube, and your professor's hard flesh, which looks like a sword ready to be swung into battle.  
He slips inside you in one quick motion, burying his manliness to the hilt.  
Your professor begins to move in and out of your helpless body. Each of his thrusts pushes him further into your throat, and you have to admit, it is giving you some very pleasant feelings. You moan from the pleasure, your hold on the bedframe no longer necessary. You just want to close your eyes and enjoy the moment.  
"You like that, little one?" your professor asks, leaning down to your ear and licking the side of it.  
"You're... so big..." you breathlessly utter.  
He chuckles, and slams into you.  
"I'm gonna..." he grunts.  
He fills you with a thick and sticky load of baby batter, and you struggle to keep up as he continues to pump into you.  
"That's it... fill me with your seed..." you moan.  
He finishes, and lets go of your legs.  
"Bend over and grab your ankles," he orders.  
You comply, and feel his baby batter run down your legs as you get to your knees.  
"Good boy," he says.  
As you kneel there, you hear his phone ring.  
"Ah, apologies," he says. "I have to get this."  
You nod, and get up as he walks over to his desk.  
"Hello?"  
You hear, "Yes, I'm sure. Please send them up."  
He sighs, and hangs up the phone.  
"It's done. They'll be up shortly."  
You look at him, and he stares back at you.  
"We have to go," he says.  
You nod, and quickly get dressed.  
Another man, in a lab coat and green sweater walks in. "Ryan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry


End file.
